If You Are Mine
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Chapter 2. Aku adalah kekasih Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi.. Kenapa dia malah lebih memperhatikan 'seseorang' dibanding aku? Aku curiga! Warn : Pendek, Gaje, OOC, typo, dll. Tiap 2 chapter ganti pasangan Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**If You Are Mine**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Type : Six Shot *?***

**STORY : SAKURA'S POV**

**FLASHBACK : NORMAL POV**

Hari ini ulang tahun Naruto, orang yang kucintai, kekasihku sejak tahun lalu. Tubuh yang tingginya 185 cm dan wajah yang imut itu selalu membuatku terpesona, apabila dengan tingkah lakunya. Aku diundang dan datang ke acara ultahnya. "Happy Birthday Naruto!" seru seorang gadis yang tidak kukenal sambil memberikan bunga krisan putih pada Naruto. Rambut merah pendek, wajah yang _chubby_ dan ... pendek. Lebih pendek dariku. Aku ini 175 cm dan dia sekitar ... 145? "Thanks Marion!" kata Naruto setelah menerima bunga krisan itu. Lalu, seorang gadis yang tingginya sekitar 180 cm datang dan memberikan bunga lavender pada Naruto. "O-otanjoubi Omeddetou, Naruto-kun." kata gadis itu setelah memberikan bunga lavender yang dia bawa. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Dan...wajahnya terlihat bahagia? Siapa gadis itu? Naruto kan benci sama lavender. Tiap kali kuberikan lavender dia pasti marah. Akhirannya kuberikan bunga sakura. Tapi gadis itu memberikannya dan Naruto menerimanya dengan senyum. Siapa gadis aneh itu? Siapa?

Seusai acara, aku menghampiri Naruto dan memberikannya bunga lavender. "SAKURA! SUDAH 100 KALI KUKATAKAN AKU BENCI LAVENDER!" seru Naruto marah. "Lalu apa yang kau pegang itu, Naruto?" tanyaku dengan hati miris. "I-ini!" jawabnya gugup. "Jadi begitu? Kau mau menerima bunga yang kau benci dari gadis yang bukan siapa-siapamu dibanding dari kekasihmu sendiri? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?" seruku sambil menangis. Aku membanting bunga lavender yang kubawa dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Ya, aku pulang. Apakah dia lebih mencintai gadis itu? Aku ini kekasihnya yang akan menjadi tunangannya bulan depan dan menjadi istrinya 2 bulan lagi! Keterlaluan...KETERLALUAN! Aku benci pada gadis itu! Merebut Naruto ku dari ku yang merupakan kekasihnya! Gadis murahan!

Baiklah! Kuputuskan unrtuk mencari tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Jika dia tertangkap basah melakukan tindakan untuk merebut Naruto, dia tidak akan kuampuni!

To Be Continue

a.k.a

TBC

Chapter 1 : Siapa dia? tamat! Chapter ini memang pendek, hanya untuk menekankan kekesalan Sakura. Oh iya, sekitar tiap 2 chap, ganti pairing. Character utama-nya tetap Sakura, tapi seme-nya *?* yang di ubah. Minta review yach?


	2. Chapter 2

**If You Are Mine**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Type : Six Shot *?***

**STORY : SAKURA'S POV**

**FLASHBACK : NORMAL POV**

**Chapter 2**

_Baiklah! Kuputuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Jika dia tertangkap basah melakukan tindakan untuk merebut Naruto, dia tidak akan kuampuni! _

1 BULAN LEBIH 2 MINGGU SETELAHNYA...

Pulang sekolah, aku membuntuti Naruto. Dia menolak pulang bersamaku dengan alasan akan mengikuti ekstrakulikuler taekwondo. Lalu kulihat dia malah pergi menuju parkiran setelah menuju lapangan ekskul dan celingukan. Dia menaiki mobilnya dan pergi. Akupun segera mengikutinya menaiki Mercedes Benz ku. Jalannya seperti ke rumah Naruto! Aku mengkikutinya diam-diam.

Kulihat Naruto sempat curiga dengan mobil yang mengikutinya, alias mobilku. Tapi ia bisa kukelabui. Aku berhenti sebentar, memakai topi besar dan turun dari mobil. Akhirnya aku membeli majalah kesukaanku yang kebetulan terbit hari ini. Majalah penyelamat! Naruto sudah tidak curiga lagi, ia langsung pergi. Setelah agak jauh, aku mengikutinya lagi. Ketika aku melihatnya berhenti, akupun segera berhenti dengan jarak 35 meter darinya.

Tentu saja aku dapat melihatnya. Melalui teropong! Aku melihat Naruto masuk ke rumahnya dan perlahan-lahan kudekati rumahnya. 10 menit kemudian aku sampai di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Akupun menggunakan lotion invisible ku yang membuatku invisible dan masuk. Aku mencari Naruto ku. Lalu, kudengar ada suara yang mengatakan "Naruto-kun, jujurlah! Kau sudah punya pacar kan?" dan jawaban dari Naruto adalah "Sudah".

Fyuh... aku lega. Kukira dia akan membohongi gadis itu dan tidak mengakuiku. "Si-siapa dia? Kenapa kau membohongiku dan melakukan semua ini?" seru gadis itu. Aku jadi penasaran. Perlahan, kucari sumber suara itu. Di kamar Naruto. Akupun mengintip dan melihat gadis yang memberikan lavender pada Naruto itu hanya memakai bh. Bawahannya tertutup selimut. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memakai kaos tanpa bawahan. Ja-jangan-jangan... mereka... "Pacarku adalah kamu seorang! Semua ini kulakukan agar kita bisa bersama tanpa diganggu siapapun!" kata Naruto sambil mencium kening gadis di hadapannya.

Air mataku menetes dengan sangat deras. Hatiku terasa di iris-iris. Naruto belum pernah menciumku. Dia dingin padaku. Bahkan akulah yang menyatakan perasaanku duluan.

Tiap kali kutanya apakah dia mencintaiku, dia selalu mengelak dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku melihat mereka memakai baju mereka masing-masing. Sebelum gadis itu selesai, aku menghapus lotion di seluruh tubuhku dan masuk ke kamar Naruto seakan aku baru datang. "Naruto! Kukira kamu sakit jadi pulang saat ekskul taekwon...do..." kataku terputus saat melihat gadis itu sambil berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Ka-kamu?" kataku.

Selama ini, aku belum pernah memperhatikan gadis itu benar-benar. Saat kulihat gadis itu... "HINATA?" seruku. "SAKURA?" seru gadis itu yang ternyata adalah sahabatku semasa SD. "Sakura!" kata Naruto. Akupun mendekati Naruto dan menamparnya. "KETERLALUAN KAMU NARUTO! KAMU TEGA SELINGKUH DENGAN SAHABAT SEMASA SD KU? KAMU TEGA MENGKHIANATI CINCIN KITA INI?" seruku sambil menangis dan mengangkat tangan kiriku. Cincin tunanganku tampak jelas disana. Aku melepas cincin itu dan melemparnya ke Hinata. "HINATA! PAKAI CINCIN ITU! AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANNYA LAGI!" teriakku pada Hinata dan pergi. Pulang menuju rumahku di Haruno's Village. Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu seseorang.

T

B

C

Sekian chapter 2 : The Truth. Maaf ya, chapter ini super pendek. Soalnya Kazuki diburu waktu. Kazuki senang sekali bagi yang mau me-review! Now, I have to go to the talkshow!

**TALKSHOW MODE : ON!**

Kazu : Gimana? Bagus kan?

Hina : Bagus mimpimu? Aku dilemparin cincin begitu!

Naru : Iya! Aku jadi bejat begitu!

Saku : Tauk! Mendingan Sasuke deh!

Kazu : Maunya sama Sasuke? Ok! Nanti kubuat kamu ketemu Sasuke!

Hina :Emangnya tadi harusnya siapa?

Saku : Iya,ya. Siapa?

Kazu : ROCK LEE! Hahahahaha!

Naru : Cieee..Sakura sama Rock Lee!

Saku : Sini lu bejat! (ngejar Naruto)

Naru : Gyaaaa!

All : Hm...review ya!


End file.
